User blog:Slasher Chaos/Game Remake Idea - Dragon Quest 8 HD Version
Here is another game idea from me. This time its more of a game remake idea. Its for a HD remake of the PS2 game, Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King. DQ8 was one of my favorite PS2 games and I believe it should be turned into a HD remake for the PS3. This version will feature HD graphics, new characters that includes a guest character, new weapons, new side quests, trophies, DLC, and much more. If you guys and gals feel like adding anything to this, feel like leaving a comment with it. New Characters Guest Characters *Cole MacGrath from inFAMOUS 2 in the max good karma appearance. His unique skills are Amp Skills, Sword Skills, Club Skills, Fisticuffs Skills, and Ionic Powers. He is a guest hidden character that the player must aid him in the Electric Man side-quest to recruit him into their party. Cameo Characters *Zeke Dunbar from inFAMOUS 2 makes a appearance as a shopkeeper in a hut near the Kingdom of Argonia that only appears after Cole MacGrath is unlocked and recruited into the team. He sells most of Cole's rare weapons and some rare items. New Weapons Cole's Weapons *'Amp' - A weapon exclusive to Cole MacGrath. Versions of the amp are unlocked in every store after Cole is unlocked. **'Bronze Amp' - A new version of the Amp, its a bronze version of the Amp. Its one of the first Amps that the player can obtain in stores. **'24 Karat Gold Amp' - Based off of the DLC skin of the Amp, its a solid gold version of the Amp. **'Rusted Amp' - Based off of the Max Evil Karma version of the Amp, its a rusted version of the Amp. It can be only obtained through Alchemy. **'Silver Amp' - Based off of the Max Good Karma version of the Amp, its a silver version of the Amp. It can be only obtained through Alchemy. **'Ultimate Amp' - A new version of the Amp, it is a copy of the Amp made out of a black metal alloy. It is the strongest weapon for Cole in this game. It can be only obtained as a prize from the Monster Arena. *Swords: **'Samurai Sword' - Based off of the DLC of the Amp, its a normal katana. **'Ninjato' - A classic ninja sword that is one of the first swords that players can obtain for Cole. *Clubs: **'Caveman Club' - Based off of the DLC skin of the Amp, its a short wooden club with several spikes coming out of it. **'Sly Cane' - Based off of the DLC of the Amp, its the trademark cane that belongs to Sly Cooper the main character of the Sly Cooper games. Eight's Weapons *'Zantetsuken' - Based off of the sword/attack used by the summon Odin from the Final Fantasy series. Its a unique sword for the hero. It takes on the form of a long sword made out of a blue metal alloy that has a skull design build into its hand guard and has a gold handle. It can be be obtained for Minnie for a amount of mini medals. *'Future Sword' - Based off of the sword that belongs to Future Trunks from Dragon Ball Z. Its exclusive to Eight. It can be only be obtained in the Ruins of the Future side-quest, it will be in a chest. Yangus' Weapons Jessica's Weapons Angelo's Weapons New Side Quests The Electric Man A side quest that is unlocked after the player obtains the Godbird's Soulstone. The player must use the Godbird's Soulstone to fly to a black sphere in the sky near Trodian Castle and chose to be transported to a pocket dimension that has a chunk of New Marais in it. The player must find Cole MacGrath and aid him in defeating a Devourer. After defeating the Devourer, Cole MacGrath will join the player's party. This side quest features some monsters and foes from inFAMOUS 2, which includes Swamp Monsters, Militia soldiers, and some others. Ruins of the Future This side-quest can be unlocked after defeating Khalamari. It will be located near Peregrin Quay, its a black sphere. After chosing to enter, the player will be send to the ruins of a destroyed high tech city where they have to defeat Mech X to exit. There are some powerful weapons here in chest, which includes Future Sword. Trophies *'Look into the Future' (Bronze) - Managed to retrieve the crystal ball and returned it to Kalderasha. *'Zoom!' (Bronze) - Used a chimera wing for the first time. *'Child Abuse' (Bronze) - Attack Bangers and Mash. *'Busting Out' (Bronze) - Recruited Jessica into your party. *'Inked' (Bronze) - Fought and defeated Khalamari. *'Ladies Man' (Bronze) - Recruited Angelo into your party. *'The Electric Man' (Silver) - Completed the Electric Man side-quest and recruited Cole MacGrath into your party. *'Back from the Future' (Silver) - Completed the Ruins of the Future side-quest. DLC Trivia Category:Blog posts